Reign of the Chaos Suit
by mah29732
Summary: Dr. Eggman has failed again to apprehend his arch nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog. But he's about to be inspired by someone such as Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man for another evil scheme.
1. An Inspiring Idea

Reign of the Chaos Suit

Chapter 1: An Inspiring Idea

It was Dr. Eggman's usual failure to retrieve the notorious blue hedgehog-Sonic the Hedgehog in one of his latest schemes. He had to unfortunately go home on foot, with Scratch and Grounder carrying him.

"Just great, you two failed to stop that pesky blue hedgehog!" cried Dr. Eggman to which poor Scratch and Grounder were trying their best to lift him up.

"Hey, we're doing our best here!" cried Grounder as he was being used as a stretcher by Scratch to carry Dr. Eggman back to his secret base.

"Yeah, lighten up Dr. E" added Scratch.

"I should have never built such inferior robots such as yourselves here" said Dr. Eggman who continued to relax on poor Grounder, "I need to think up of some evil plan to create a new, more superior robot, or perhaps at least a well-put together armored suit."

"Say Dr. Eggman, what's up there in the air?" asked Scratch as he noticed what seem like a man flying in some sort of a hi-tech suit zooming right pass by them.

"Quickly, I need to see it for myself, get moving!" cried Dr. Eggman as he pounded on Grounder.

"You got two feet" complained Grounder.

"Fine, have it your way, lazy bones" replied Dr. Eggman as he finally got off of Grounder and began to follow the mysterious man in the hi-tech suit.

Yet what Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder didn't know was that they were really following the famous Tony Stark, in his Iron Man suit heading to what seemed like another natural disaster area of where major flooding was taken place.

"Whoa, I'm not going a step further!" cried Scratch as he noticed that there was rushing water up ahead.

"So why don't you turn yourself into a helpful speed boat!" barked Dr. Eggman toward both Scratch and Grounder.

"Aw, this wouldn't happen if that hovercraft of yours wasn't destroyed by that blue hedgehog!" cried Grounder, who then pressed a button to change himself in what seemed hovercraft of some sort.

"Well, it's not a helicopter, but it'll have to do" said Dr. Eggman as he stepped on poor Grounder again with Scratch also stepping onboard.

As the three hovered a bit closer to where Iron Man was, Tony got some reports from his friends in the military that there was heavy rushing water up ahead that couldn't be normally accessed, and the nearest helicopter was too far away to rescue the civilians in time. But what Tony didn't know was that an evil genius was going to be ironically inspired by his good deeds as he managed to rescue the citizens whom were about to fall into the rushing water just as it rose right up on the roof of their house just in the nick of time.

"Wow, that man in the suit looks quite impressive" said Scratch as he noticed how fast Iron Man was.

"Of course, why didn't I think of this before!" cried Dr. Eggman with such excitement, to which he then signaled Grounder to head back to land, "We're going to head back to my base boys, and we're going to create a special armored suit just like that for yours truly."

"But what are we going to power that hi-tech suit with?" asked Scratch, "We don't have anything that powerful."

"Of but we do" replied Dr. Eggman, "for you see, we're going to use the power of a single Chaos Emerald to power our hi-tech suit."

"But how the heck are you going to get a Chaos Emerald, Sonic still has the Chaos Emerald you were trying to steal" said Grounder.

"True, but perhaps we can persuade the man in the other hi-tech suit to be quite helpful in retrieving it" laughed Dr. Eggman, "all that we need is some sort of a plan to do it."

Meanwhile, back with Tony Stark, he had no idea who had just witnessed of how he rescued some civilians from a flash flood. He then landed in a designated refugee camp and placed the civilians he rescued in the care of the local military.

"Thanks for all your help Iron Man" said the head military official.

"Just doing my part" said Tony as he then zoomed right off.

But as Tony Stark was about to finally head home to rest for the day, Dr. Eggman had finally arrived back at his hideout and was ready to hack into Stark's personal computer at his house, along with also trying to have Scratch and Grounder disguise their voices to make it sound like it's a command from the high top military commanders.

"Is everything ready?" asked Dr. Eggman as Scratch and Grounder were at their stations.

"You got it boss" replied Grounder as he gave the thumbs up.

"Same here" added Scratch.

"Now let's get Mr. Stark here, whom is also known as this Iron Man to go after our pesky blue foe" laughed Dr. Eggman as he began to hack into the computer system.

Meanwhile, back in his house, it was just a normal day for Tony as he got right into the house. He thought things were quite normal, that is, until he got a call coming from a phone. As he picked it up, he thought it was the voice of the general that had talked to him earlier about the flash flood emergency.

"What's happening sir?" asked Tony as he picked up the phone.

"Er, plenty" replied Scratch who had successfully disguised his voice as the general's, "we have urgent news I think that you may want to pay close attention to."

"Like what?" asked Tony, "I helped save all of the citizens that were in the flash flood's way to safety, what's the other dangers you wish to solve?"

"This is really a matter of, er, national security, yeah, we have a problem with a blue hedgehog going by the name of Sonic" replied Scratch.

"I'm going to need more info on this character before I can go after him" said Tony, "what's the damage he's caused?"

"He's stolen a very valuable item from our, er national treasury, a Chaos Emerald if you will to put it" replied Scratch.

"Why can't you boys go out and get him yourself if it's something as small as that?" asked Tony.

"Er, he's too fast for us, even with every advance technology we have here, we're unable to capture, I mean retrieve that Chaos Emerald the blue hedgehog has" replied Scratch, "think you can handle it?"

"Oh, my Iron Man suit has gone just as fast as that blue hedgehog, so I'll do your job for you" replied Tony.

"Thanks, my boys will be uploading you an image of the blue pest" said Scratch as he hung up.

"Now begins the work of not only sending a simple image of that pesky blue hedgehog for Tony Stark to do my job for me" laughed Dr. Eggman, "it's also time to hack into his database and see how this hi-tech suit of his is made, and how we can use the Chaos Emerald he'll retrieve for us to be used as its power source!"

Dr. Eggman, along with Scratch and Grounder went to work to not only send a photo of their blue nemesis, but also hack into Stark's main computer for their real agenda.


	2. Not Your Usual Target

Chapter 2: Not Your Usual Target

Tony Stark was right on his way to certainly target what didn't seem like the usual target that his friends in the military would ask him to. He would often be called upon when there are natural disasters that the usual aid for the citizens will not be able to come through, or help out his friends in the military when they're in a tight spot under heavy firepower. Yet this was one of the strangest targets Tony had ever encountered. While in his Iron Man suit, Tony soured through the sky, looking down with his GPS computer installed in his suit trying to find this Sonic the Hedgehog. Meanwhile, the same blue hedgehog was just simply relaxing not far away with Tails after a battle with Dr. Eggman.

"Man, oh man, Dr. Eggman must have his IQ be dropping if he keeps up this losing streak" said Sonic as he was sitting down eating a chilidog with Tails, and began to scarf down the chilidog.

"You're telling me" said Tails, "Scratch and Grounder must be really design flaws that Eggman created."

"Yeah, I certainly hear that" laughed Sonic.

But as the blue hedgehog was about to grab another chilidog from the plate, a shadow of a strange figure began to block his view.

"Hey Tails, is it me here that someone is watching us, or did some clouds just roll right in?" asked Sonic.

"Er, Sonic, I think we got company!" cried Tails as he noticed what seem like a man in some sort of a hi-tech suit.

"Look, I'll make this simple and easy for you, whatever you two are" said Tony, "hand me over that Chaos Emerald you stole, and I shall not unleash my power onto you."

Sonic and Tails stood then glaring at Tony in his Iron Man suit, and instead burst out laughing.

"Are you some type of a robotic invention from Dr. Eggman here to try to do his bidding?" laughed Sonic as he rolled on the ground on his back.

"Yeah, what time period are you from?" laughed Tails as he joined Sonic in the laughter, "Maybe Eggman tried to hire someone from the future to do his job for him!"

"I said, give me the Chaos Emerald!" cried Tony as he was quite well impatient with the blue hedgehog and the two tailed fox.

Tony then readied his Iron Man's weapons and fired a blast of energy, which destroyed the chilidogs that were on Sonic and Tails' plates.

"Whoa, I don't care if this guy is from the future, Eggman sure has made some improvements!" cried Sonic.

"I said hand me over the Chaos Emerald!" barked Tony at the two.

"Oh, you mean this?" asked Sonic as he showed it to Tony, "First of all, you got to catch me first!"

Sonic then dashed right off into the distance where Tails quickly then began to follow Sonic.

"So, it's going to be the hard way" sighed Tony as he then readied Iron Man's jetpack system and began to follow Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sonic was just a few paces ahead of Tony, as Tails had finally caught up with him.

"Sonic, why does that man in that hi-tech suit want the Chaos Emerald?" asked Tails.

"I don't know why" replied Sonic, "but I'm sure he's part of Eggman's scheme to get it."

"Er, Sonic, I think we have company!" cried Tails as he then noticed that Tony was catching up.

"Hand me that Chaos Emerald, you blue whatever!" cried Tony to Sonic.

"Still have to catch me!" laughed Sonic as he zoomed right off, at an even faster speed.

"Er, wait for me!" cried Tails as he continued to follow behind.

"Come back here!" cried Tony as he then zoomed right up toward Sonic.

"This guy just won't give up!" cried Sonic, "Looks like I'm going to certainly have to give him the slip."

Sonic and Tails were then coming into a large canyon area, the right place to certainly loose Tony Stark. The blue hedgehog then dashed through several canyon areas, with Tails not far behind. He then went right into what seemed like a dark cavern, the perfect place to certainly hide from the man in the hi-tech suit with Tails.

"Sonic, I don't think this is such a good idea" said Tails as he caught up with him.

"It is if we're going to ever loose that crazy man in that hi-tech suit" replied Sonic.

The two then traveled right into the dark cavern hoping to loose Tony. But the two were quite unaware that Tony had been watching the two all along from above.

"So that's where you think you're going to hide from me" said Tony as he lowered himself down to the ground level of the dark cavern and turned on the hi-beams of his Iron Man suit, "this shouldn't take long."

Meanwhile, as Tony was heading into the dark cavern to search for Sonic and Tails, Dr. Eggman was busy hacking into Tony's home computer trying to look for the secrets of Iron Man and its suit.

"So how's your progress boss?" asked Scratch as he gazed over Dr. Eggman's shoulder.

"Please, I need my space over here!" replied Dr. Eggman to which he then looked at the prototype of Tony Stark's Iron Man suit, "Ha, look, this is just what I was inspired for my next phase against that pesky blue hedgehog. All we need now is to find a more powerful source, such as that Chaos Emerald the hedgehog is carrying to employ it in my new Chaos Suit, is what I'll call it."

"Wow Dr. Eggman, you're a genius to trick this, er Tony Stark to do our job for us!" added Grounder.

"Yes" replied Dr. Eggman, "and before he realizes it's too late what he did, I'll have that Chaos Emerald in my hand, ready to be used as a power source for my Chaos Suit!"

Dr. Eggman then began to get ready to draft up blue prints for the Chaos Suit he was prepared to create. Yet back in the dark cavern, a certain Tony Stark was soon going to realize that it'll certainly be hard to catch Sonic the Hedgehog.


	3. Fight In the Cavern

Chapter 3: Fight In the Cavern

It was quite dark for Tony Stark, even though he had night vision recently installed in his Iron Man suit as he began to search the dark cavern for the elusive Sonic the Hedgehog and his two-tailed fox accomplice for the Chaos Emerald.

"Come on out, where ever you are" said Tony as he began to commonly walked right into the dark cavern.

Back inside the dark cavern, both Sonic and Tails were hiding behind some rocks. Poor Tails, he was quite scared on why the man in the hi-tech suit was after him.

"How did Eggman get someone like this to do his dirty work?" asked Tails as he whispered to Sonic.

"I don't know" replied Sonic, "but you can stay here while I handle him."

"Er, can I come with you?" asked Tails to Sonic.

"Why?" replied Sonic.

"I'm afraid of being alone in this dark cavern" replied Tails.

"Fine" said Sonic, "but you may want to take cover when I deal with this guy."

Meanwhile, Tony Stark was still doing his very best to find the pesky blue hedgehog. Even with his hi-tech Iron Man suit at his disposal, he seemed unable to find the blue hedgehog. That is when the "General" began to call to see how his progress was doing.

"I'm sort in the middle of something" said Tony as he turned on his built in communications system within his suit which the "General" was on the other line.

"Oh, sorry to bother you sir" replied Scratch who was still masquerading his voice to be as the General's, "we just want to know how you were doing."

"Oh, I have trapped our blue fugitive in this very cavern here, now it's all a matter of time before I retrieve the Chaos Emerald which he stole from our national treasury" replied Tony.

"Oh, that's good, our top, top people will be very pleased with you, see you later soldier" said Scratch.

"So, how far is he on his progress?" asked Dr. Eggman after Scratch hung up on Tony Stark.

"He's got that blue hedgehog trapped" replied Scratch.

"Excellent" laughed Dr. Eggman.

"How far are we hacking into Tony Stark's database on his Iron Man suit technology?" asked Scratch.

"I'm glad you asked" replied Dr. Eggman, "we have already stolen his blue prints of his original Iron Man suit, and we have modified it to my specifications."

"I have even helped Dr. Eggman create a new place on the center of the suit where the Chaos Emerald will be used to power it up instead of a lame car battery" added Grounder.

"Good work boys" said Dr. Eggman to which he then was preparing to get ready to go on his hovercraft, "come on, we have any moment to loose if we're going to retrieve that Chaos Emerald from our good friend Mr. Stark."

Meanwhile, back inside the dark cavern, Tony felt like he was in a maze of some sort as he seemed to not be able to find the blue hedgehog. He came across too many dead ends in the dark cavern, but then he noticed that the blue hedgehog's presence was not far, just a few spaces away from him. He then signed his night vision light finally on the blue hedgehog who was trying to avoid him.

"Got you, you blue fugitive" said Tony as he shined his light from his Iron Man suit onto Sonic, "I'm going to give you one last chance, hand me over the Chaos Emerald from the U.S. government's national treasury, and I shall not have to use force again."

"National treasury?!" cried Sonic as he took out the Chaos Emerald, "You mean this belongs to the government?! What kind of lies has Dr. Eggman been telling you?"

"Sonic, I think he might have been tricked into believing it was a command from government officials" whispered Tails who was hiding behind a rock next to Sonic.

"Of course, Eggman, along with Scratch and Grounder must have hacked into his home computer system to trick him into tracking me down" said Sonic.

"All of what you say is all lies" barked Tony to which he began to approach the blue hedgehog, "I have been given a specific orders from the General to apprehend that item you have stole from our national treasury, now give it to me, or you shall pay the price."

"First of all, you got to catch me first" said Sonic as he stuck out his tongue and then began to race deeper into the dark cavern.

"Er, better go and follow him, bye!" cried Tails as he scattered off.

"I didn't want to do this, but you two made me do it" said Tony as he began to ready his jetpack system.

Tony's Iron Man suit zoomed right up toward where Sonic and Tails were. This even shocked the blue hedgehog himself whom couldn't believe that someone was able to match his speed.

"So, you want a race here?" asked Sonic as Tony was neck and neck with the blue hedgehog.

"Ha, racing you?" replied Tony, "My Iron Man suit can certainly outrun you any day of the week."

"Is that so?" asked Sonic as he was egged on for a challenge, "Tell you what, we'll race for this Chaos Emerald. Since it seems like fighting over it might be a bit too messy."

"Keep talking" replied Tony.

"If I win, I keep the Chaos Emerald, yet if you win you can have the Chaos Emerald, and I'll surrender myself to you" continued Sonic.

"Hmm, sounds like a fair assessment to me" said Tony, "I'll do it."

"Sonic, don't do it, he's just a part of Eggman's scheme" said Tails who finally caught up.

"Don't worry Tails, I can bag this in either way" replied Sonic.

"Oh is that so, let's see if you can catch up with me, say back at the entrance of the cavern?" asked Tony.

"You're on" replied Sonic as he began to race in Tony's reverse direction.

"Wait for me!" cried Tails.

But what poor Tony Stark didn't know was the so-called blue hedgehog "fugitive" would certainly be right all along. As in right the same moment in time, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder had prepared themselves to head toward the canyon area where the three were located to finally retrieve the Chaos Emerald, which Dr. Eggman had been searching for quite some time to finally be used in his newest ultimate weapon.

"Is everything packed?" asked Dr. Eggman as he was about to gear up the hovercraft.

"Yes your evilness" replied Grounder as he saluted to Eggman, "we also have a special EMP cannon also installed in your hovercraft to subdue our friend Tony Stark."

"Excellent" said Dr. Eggman, "that should give us enough time, before Tony's suit could be able to reconfigure itself, and by that time, the Chaos Emerald shall be the source for my Chaos Suit."

"Now that's one evil plan, bawhaha!" laughed Scratch.


	4. A Deceptive Trick

Chapter 4: A Deceptive Trick

Tony Stark couldn't believe that he had to race the very "fugitive" he was suppose to catch if he wanted to retrieve what was seemingly suppose to be part of the national treasury. Both Sonic, and Tony were neck and neck as they raced throughout the dark cavern that they were still in.

"So, you think your hunk of junk can out run me?" asked Sonic as he kept on egging Tony who was racing right next toward him.

"It'll be a lot easier on yourself, blue fugitive if you hand me over the stolen Chaos Emerald now" replied Tony.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to beat me to the finish line if you want it" laughed Sonic as he then just simply raced off with Tails also not far behind him.

"Sonic, wait up!" cried Tails as the two-tailed fox was just trying to catch his breath.

Tony then decided it was time to use his jetpack system in his Iron Man suit to full power, he then readied it through some command lines in his suit, and suddenly, in a blink of a nano second, he was just right up toward where Sonic was.

"This guy really means business!" cried Sonic in quite an astonishment as he noticed how close Tony was catching up toward him, "Better pick up the pace."

Sonic dashed further ahead of Tony, but Tony kept on putting his Iron Man suit toward its limits as it still was able to catch up with the blue hedgehog.

"Give up, you blue fugitive, you're as good as being sent to jail" said Tony.

"Er, you might want to rephrase that statement" said Sonic as he dodged a large rock that was in the way which Tony crashed right through it but leaving his Iron Man suit, with not a scratch on it.

"Sonic, is he okay?" asked Tails who was concerned about Tony.

"Er, I think that's a big yes" replied Sonic as Tony managed to get up and continued to race right toward Sonic.

Sonic then began to pick up speed, and began to finally head toward the entrance of the dark cavern.

"Almost there!" cried Sonic as he was getting closer to the cavern's entrance.

"Not if I get there first!" laughed Tony as he was catching up right with Sonic.

But it was just simply neck, and neck between the two and when they finally got toward the entrance of the cavern and exited it with Tails being in last, the two couldn't decide who won the race.

"Ha, I totally beat you, you blue fugitive" said Tony to which he readied his weapon systems aiming right at Sonic, "now give me that Chaos Emerald, and turn yourself over to just make this easier."

"You think you're big hunk of junk can now be able to fight me when I kicked its butt back there?" laughed Sonic.

"You're going to regret that" replied Tony as he then began to fire at Sonic.

Sonic immediately dashed out of the way of the oncoming lasers that were coming right at him. He then raced right toward Tony, and gave him a good punch which simply hurt poor Sonic's hand as he could see how strong Tony's suit was.

"Man, what century are you from, the Medieval Period?" asked Sonic as he was trying to feel his wrist.

"I believe I can help you, my old blue nemesis!" laughed a familiar voice to Sonic and Tails.

Suddenly Dr. Eggman, along with Scratch and Grounder came into the scene with Eggman's newest hovercraft. Eggman then targeted his laser and fired right where Sonic was, which knocked the Chaos Emerald from his hand.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be retrieving that for my new Chaos Suit!" laughed Dr. Eggman as he was lowering his hovercraft toward the Chaos Emerald.

"Hold it, that was part of my government's national treasury, not for your precious inventions" said Tony as he stood where Sonic was trying to get up recovering from the attack.

"We got a special weapon just for you, with your help Mr. Tony Stark, we were able to hack into your home computer system, and retrieve all the data that you use with your Iron Man suit" laughed Grounder.

"So why don't you take a load of this EMP cannon, that Dr. Eggman built in his hovercraft, bawahaha!" laughed Scratch as he readied the EMP cannon after pressing some buttons on the control panel nearby his seat on the hovercraft.

"Look out!" cried Tails as he leaped right in front of Tony.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Tony as he pushed Tails aside to which the blast from the EMP cannon then managed to make a direct hit, immobilizing Tony's Iron Man suit.

"You're suit shall be immobilized for just about the right time I have to use this Chaos Emerald as a power source for my newest weapon, the Chaos Suit, like your Iron Man suit, my Chaos Suit shall be ten times more powerful" said Dr. Eggman.

"Ha, he might be down" said Sonic as he recovered from Dr. Eggman's surprise attack, "but I'm still here."

"I was hoping you would say something like that my old blue nemesis" said Dr. Eggman to which he began to press a button on a remote controller he had in his pocket, and began to summon a large scorpion robot dug right through the ground of where Sonic, Tony and Tails were coming up, "so I decided to send in one of my older, yet more durable robots to take you on."

Dr. Eggman then flies off in his hovercraft with Scratch, Grounder and the Chaos Emerald laughing, as Sonic, Tony and Tails had no choice to face the large scorpion robot being right in their direction.

"Come on, you have to get up" said Tails who was trying to hold up Tony.

"I can't move, my suit has been immobilized" replied Tony, "it'll take some time before my suit becomes operational."

"Oh great, that likely has to leave the job to me" sighed Sonic as the large scorpion robot began to make its way toward the three, "well, here goes nothing!"

Sonic then began to race and charge right toward the large scorpion robot, not knowing that after he would finish it off what sort of evil purpose Dr. Eggman would use his Chaos Suit for.


	5. Dealing with the Scorpion Bot

Chapter 5: Dealing with the Scorpion Bot

It just seemed like one problem to the next for Tony Stark, Tails and Sonic as they soon would have to encounter the scorpion robot which Dr. Eggman had sent as a diversion to his true evil scheme. Worse off, Tony's Iron Man suit was inoperable, just temporary thanks to an EMP cannon blast from Eggman's henchmen-Scratch and Grounder. Tony couldn't access ANYTHING within his Iron Man suit to protect himself from the large scorpion robot that was charging right at him, with Tails at his side.

"Kid, get out of the way" said Tony as he pushed Tails aside.

But before the scorpion robot was about to literally run over Tony, Sonic raced right by in the nick of time to get Tony out of the way.

"I'll handle this one" said Sonic as he placed Tony in a safer place with Tails, "you wait here until that hi-tech suit of yours recharges."

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll take good care of him" added Tails.

"You go and do that" replied Sonic as he raced off toward where the large scorpion bot was, "so you big bucket of bolts, you want a piece of me?"

Sonic then began to stick out his tongue at the large scorpion robot, and began to make fun of the scorpion robot right in front of its large red eye.

"Can't catch me!" laughed Sonic.

Suddenly the sharp end of the scorpion robot's tail strike, trying to hit the blue hedgehog. Yet the blue hedgehog managed to dodge the attack, and the large scorpion made another attempt at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog once again managed to dodge the attack again.

"Ha, you call that an attack?" laughed Sonic, "I've seen better!"

The large scorpion robot then readied its laser eye aiming right at Sonic. It fired a large red laser, blasting the area where Sonic was, but the blue hedgehog managed to dodge the attack as well.

"Wow, for some old invention of Eggman's, it's a pretty good design" said Sonic as he was hiding behind some large rocks.

Suddenly, the claws of the large robotic scorpion grabbed the rock which Sonic was hiding behind.

"So, you want to play rough aye, how about a little of this then?" asked Sonic.

The blue hedgehog then began to spin himself into a ball and began to reveal his spikes. The blue hedgehog then cuts right through one of the claws of the large scorpion robot, chopping it right off even impressing Tony whose Iron Man suit was still recharging.

"Don't worry my new blue friend" said Tony as he was checking the batteries of his suit, "I should be back in business with you shortly."

"Take your time" said Sonic as he landed safely, "I can handle this hunk of junk any day of the week."

"Sonic, look out!" cried Tails.

"What the?!" cried Sonic as suddenly the large scorpion robot managed to grab Sonic with its remaining claw.

"Don't worry blue friend, I'm back online" said Tony as his Iron Man suit was finally charged up after the EMP cannon attack.

"Wow, I didn't know your suit could recover so quickly after an attack like that" said Tails.

"Er, a little help over here!" cried Sonic as the sharp end of the scorpion's tail had Sonic in its sight.

But before the large scorpion robot could strike Sonic, Tony's Iron Man suit charged up back to its full power. He then raced toward where Sonic was in trouble, and before the scorpion's sharp end of its tail could hit Sonic, Tony came right in the nick of time and grabbed the sharp end of the tail.

"So, you think you can still handle this yourself blue one?" asked Tony as he turned to Sonic who was still being held by the robotic scorpion's claw.

"I think it's a little late to laugh in my face here pal" replied Sonic.

"Fair enough" said Tony as he then aimed his hand toward a part of the robotic tail, and blasted it right off from the scorpion robot.

This then gave Sonic a chance to free himself from the scorpion's grip, and the blue hedgehog once again turned himself into a ball, exposing his spikes and sliced off the remaining claw of the robotic scorpion.

"Let's finish this off!" cried Sonic as he was at Tony's side.

The two then charged right directly at the large robotic scorpion which was heavily damaged. With the combine might of the two, the scorpion robot was destroyed, as Sonic sliced right through the scorpion robot, while Tony provided heavy firepower against it destroying it completely. But as the two were just going to celebrate victory, meanwhile, back at Dr. Eggman's secret base, Eggman had successfully placed the Chaos Emerald he had took from Sonic earlier into the slot where it would be the source of his Chaos Suit, which looked quite similar to Tony's original Iron Man suit just especially built by Eggman himself.

"Looks like this suit will be the first suit to be powered by a Chaos Emerald!" laughed Eggman.

"Er, your evilness, shouldn't you be getting into your Chaos Suit now?" asked Grounder.

"Why?" asked Eggman, "My Chaos Suit hasn't fully charged to full power yet."

"Er, Dr. Eggman, you might want to take a look at some of the footage here" said Scratch as he was looking at the computer screen which was monitoring the scorpion robot's progress only to have it destroyed by Sonic and Tony.

"Hmm, perhaps it is time for me to certainly test out my new Chaos Suit, especially against that pesky blue hedgehog" laughed Eggman as he finally got into the Chaos Suit.

Eggman could feel the power of the Chaos Emerald flowing throughout his body, thanks to his hi-tech Chaos Suit.

"Oh Dr. Eggman, your evilness, can we come along?" asked Grounder.

"No, I need you two to watch my place for me" replied Eggman, "but you can monitor my activities on the local computer system here."

"Oh don't worry your egginess" said Scratch, "we'll keep a close watch."

Eggman then leaves the scene, laughing in a malevolent evil manner, as he blasted right out through the roof of his own base heading straight toward the area where Sonic and Tony Stark were still dusting themselves off from the fight with the large robotic scorpion.


	6. Chaos Power

Chapter 6: Chaos Power

After the defeat of the large scorpion robot with the help of Tony Stark and Sonic the Hedgehog. Tony wanted to apologize to his new blue friend for being tricked by Dr. Eggman to do his bidding.

"Look, before we go any further, I would like to apologize for going against you" said Tony to Sonic and also to Tails.

"Hey, don't be sorry, it's really Eggman's fault that he tricked you anyway, besides we should really try to find him" replied Sonic.

"Oh, but it seems like I have found you three!" laughed Dr. Eggman as he came flying into the scene using his new Chaos Suit.

"Sonic, is that what I think it is?" asked Tails as he noticed the Chaos Emerald as being used as a power source.

"You have gone too far here--" said Tony as he was walking straight toward Eggman.

But before Tony could attack Eggman any further, with one simple punch, Eggman sent Tony flying right against a large rock destroying it completely.

"Yes, my powers have increased thanks to the use of the Chaos Emerald, and now that my Chaos Suit works perfectly, I can finally concentrate it on my most hated enemy, you, you blue hedgehog" said Eggman as he glared right at Sonic.

"I would like to see you try that" said Sonic as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, see if you can dodge this!" laughed Eggman.

Eggman then began to activate some of the other more advance weapons in his Chaos Suit that he had installed. He took out what seemed like a rocket launcher within his Chaos Suit and aimed it straight for Sonic. The evil genius then fired the missile at Sonic, to which the blue hedgehog then began to make a run for it.

"Eggman isn't kidding around this time!" cried Sonic as he noticed the missile was also a heat-seeking/guided missile on top of it.

"Yes, run, run, run as fast as you can blue hedgehog, but you will NEVER be able to outrun that hi-tech missile!" laughed Eggman.

Meanwhile, Tails immediately went toward Tony Stark's side whom was still trying to recover from the surprise attack by Eggman.

"Are you alright?" asked Tails to Tony.

"I should be fine" replied Tony.

"I think Sonic might need your help" said Tails as he noticed Sonic was being chased down by a missile.

"Leave it to me kid" said Tony as he zoomed off toward where Sonic was.

"Oh, so you think you're going to help your new blue friend?" laughed Eggman as he then prepared to charge right at Tony.

As Tony Stark was trying to catch up with the missile that was on Sonic's tail, Eggman zoomed right in front of Tony and struck him with one blow with his metal fist of his Chaos Suit.

"Nice try Mr. Stark on trying to save your new blue friend, but I'm afraid he'll be finished by the time you'll get around to that!" laughed Eggman.

"Oh yeah, is that it?" laughed Sonic as he was then running straight toward Eggman with the missile right behind him.

"Oh, this won't end well" sighed Eggman as suddenly the missile he had fired at Sonic was coming straight toward him.

The missile then exploded sending Eggman flying across the ground, also falling right off the cliff of the canyon.

"Well that seemed like it was too easy" said Sonic as he was dusting himself off.

"Oh, you think?" asked Tony as he noticed Eggman also had installed a jetpack system installed in his Chaos Suit coming up from the cliff.

"So, you think you three can get rid of me so easily?" laughed Eggman as he then readied what seemed like hi-tech plasma-chain guns aiming at Sonic, Tails and Tony.

"Duck and cover!" cried Sonic as he grabbed Tails and zoomed out of the away with also Tony.

While Eggman was having the time of his life targeting the blue hedgehog and company, Scratch and Grounder were upset that they were not right on the scene to see what was going on. Instead, they were monitoring Eggman's progress back at his base.

"This is boring!" cried Grounder, "I want to go where the action is!"

"Yeah, me too, but Eggman said we should stay here" replied Scratch.

"He's going to waste that blue hedgehog and the other guy in the other hi-tech suit" sighed Grounder, "if he does that, he'll have no use for us."

"Well, for one thing for sure, you might be right on that" said Scratch as he then readied a hovercraft, "if we don't destroy the blue hedgehog first before our boss Eggman does, he may just sent us to the scrapheap anyway!"

"Now you're talking!" laughed Grounder as he got into the shotgun seat of the hovercraft while Scratch was starting it up.

Back at the canyon area, Sonic, Tails and Tony were hiding from Eggman and his Chaos Suit, by hiding behind some large rocks.

"So what's the strategy here to beat this guy?" asked Tony to Sonic.

"Strategy?" replied Sonic, "I say we just smash Eggman and his new suit is the strategy."

"Well excuse me, my new blue friend, we won't be able to do that with that Chaos Emerald powering his suit" replied Tony.

"But there must be a way we can outsmart Eggman" said Tails.

But as the three were still trying to come up with a plan to stop Eggman, Eggman was laughing from above as he was looking down below at the three.

"Ah, still trying to find a way to defeat me!" laughed Eggman as he shouted down below as his Chaos Suit also had built in speakers as well.

"That scared me!" cried Tails as he leaped onto Sonic.

"Get off" said Sonic.

"You three better try to make your plan look 'good' because I'm sure whatever it is, it'll certainly fail!" laughed Eggman.

"I just about had enough with you" said Tony as he was gearing up his jetpack system in his Iron Man suit, "you broke my sacred place of residence by hacking into it, and for that I'm going to take you down personally!"

"I would like to see you try that!" laughed Eggman.

"Gladly!" replied Tony as he appeared right in front of Eggman floating on the same level.

Tony then gave Eggman a good punch, sending him crashing through the clouds, and finally right on the ground quite hard. Yet it only seem to gave Eggman quite a chuckle at Tony's attempt.

"Really Mr. Stark, I'm impressed you managed to punch me that hard, but you haven't seen ALL of what my new Chaos Suit can do" said Eggman as he quickly recovered from the attack.

Tony, along with Sonic and Tails couldn't believe how powerful Eggman was touting himself to be in his new Chaos Suit. The three would have to come up with a plan to defeat him, and fast or Eggman may have his day.


	7. Chaos Suit's Full Power

Chapter 7: Chaos Suit's Full Power

Eggman powered up his Chaos Suit, and charged straight toward Tony Stark. The evil genius then gave Tony a good punch sending poor Tony crashing right onto the ground, and Tony stumbled quite a bit before landing right in front of Sonic and Tails.

"And now for you two" said Eggman as he eyed on the blue hedgehog and his two-tailed fox sidekick.

The evil genius then powered up his Chaos Suit, with green electricity going around the entire suit. Suddenly, a fist came flying right at the blue hedgehog and his two-tailed sidekick, but missing them just by inches.

"You two are quite pests!" cried Eggman as he got up and began to make his way toward Sonic.

As the evil genius was going to make another attack against the blue hedgehog, Tony Stark recovered from the attack by Eggman. He then raced right toward where Eggman was about to smash Sonic right into the ground, but Tony tapped Eggman's back to which, as the evil genius turned around, Tony fired his weapon from his palms blasting Eggman right into the air.

"Now it's mine turn!" cried Sonic.

The blue hedgehog then made his move as he turned himself into a ball of spikes, and homed right at Eggman, hitting him quite hard and sending him crashing right down to the ground.

"So, you think you can beat me this time my arch blue nemesis?" asked Eggman as he recovered from both Tony and Sonic's attacks to which the evil genius then readied some sort of a shield, "Let's see if you can hit me now!"

Eggmen then once again prepared his plasma cannons and began to fire at Tony and Sonic. Sonic raced to get Tails to a safer place and then went right back to the battlefield, where Tony had managed to lift up an extremely large rock as cover so that the two would come up with some sort of a strategy on how to beat him.

"Got a plan on stopping this crazy fellow?" asked Tony to Sonic.

"Well, if you're such a genius, why don't you tell me on how to beat Eggman?" replied Sonic.

"Hmm, I do have some of my friends in the military whom often do their training around these parts" replied Tony, "I think I can contact them to help us get rid of this Eggman character."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, I'll stall Eggman to give you some time to contact your friends" said Sonic as he raced back into battle.

Meanwhile, back at the military base that was quite close to what was going on, the main military commander there was detecting some strange activities that was not part of the usual military training exercises. To which case, he then received some communications from Tony Stark.

"Mr. Stark, I didn't expect you to be in this neck of the woods, I thought you were busy helping our efforts in getting civilians out of the flash flood area?" asked the military commander.

"Actually, I ran into a more pressing matter" replied Tony as he continued to see Sonic still fighting Eggman while hiding behind a large rock, "I could use some assistance over here."

"Well, we still do have an extra squad still operational that hasn't been sent to the flash flood area to rescue civilians" said the military commander, "I guess they can help an Iron Man such as yourself."

"Good, because I think I'm going to need the help I can get" said Tony.

As Tony finished his communications with his military friend, poor Sonic was smashed right against the large rock by Eggman which Tony used to hide from the evil genius. The large rock was then destroyed, revealing Tony to Eggman.

"So Mr. Stark, you're trying to get help from some of the boys in green to come to your rescue" said Eggman as he began to approach Tony, "well, I'm going to certainly kill two birds with one stone, you and the pesky blue hedgehog!"

"Oh yeah, will this isn't over yet Eggman" replied Sonic as he slowly got himself up.

"I laugh at your attempt of trying to oppose me, my old blue nemesis" said Eggman to which he then grabbed the blue hedgehog, "but I'm going to finally enjoy doing this to you!"

"Hey Eggman, stop picking on Sonic!" cried Tails' voice to which a small-to-medium size rock was thrown at Eggman to which the evil genius turned his attention toward Tails.

"Well, well, well" laughed Eggman as he noticed Tails trying to stick up for his hero, "still you persist to try to defend your now defeated hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, he'll no longer be a problem for me, and neither shall you or Mr. Stark!"

But as Eggman was just about to finish off the blue hedgehog, Scratch and Grounder came right into the scene on one of Eggman's spare hovercrafts.

"Yeah, we made it just in time!" cried Grounder.

"But we missed the good part of where Eggman gave the blue hedgehog a good beating" replied Scratch, "but he still got Sonic, pretty good, bawahaha!"

"What are you two doing here, I'm in my ultimate triumph in trying to defeat this pesky hedgehog for good, and you two just came in right to ruin my moment!" cried Eggman as he was quite in a furious mood.

"Aw come on, we're sorry, we just wanted to see some of the action, that's all" replied Grounder.

"Yeah, give it a rest, I'm sure your hideout will be still in top shape once we get back and enjoy a victory party" added Scratch.

"Perhaps you're right' said Eggman to which he then pinned poor Sonic right down to the ground.

"And to ensure that Eggman accomplishes his goal" said Grounder as he readied another EMP cannon on the hovercraft aiming at Tony Stark, "we're going to make sure our Iron Man friend here doesn't go to help that blue hedgehog!"

"Yeah, isn't this quite an evil way for us to finish off that blue hedgehog, bawahaha!" laughed Scratch.

It seemed like it was the end for a certain Sonic the Hedgehog, as Eggman had pinned him right to the ground. Tails was quite horrified to see his hero in this shape, and Tony Stark had his own problems to deal with, such as that EMP cannon. But at that same very moment, as Eggman was about to enjoy his would-be victory, Tony's friends in green were just only a few hours away heading there on jeep.


	8. Calling in the Calvary

Chapter 8: Calling in the Calvary

It seemed like Eggman was inches away from victory against his foes. Sonic the Hedgehog was pinned down by Eggman, who was yet determine how to dispose of his arch blue nemesis. At the same time, Tony Stark was having his own trouble of trying to find a way to avoid the EMP cannon loaded up by Scratch and Grounder.

"Any last words before we help our good evil genius Dr. Eggman?" asked Scratch as he was about to fire the EMP cannon at Tony to which Tony could see from a far distance that his friends in the military were setting themselves up to launch some sort of a rocket attack at the hovercraft.

"Oh my, you two must have an evil creator to thank to have such an evil plan like this" replied Tony in a sarcastic manner.

"Say, something isn't right here, he didn't sound scared at all" said Grounder as he scratched his head not knowing that Tony's friends in the military had secretly spotted them from afar.

"Oh just fire the EMP cannon already!" cried Scratch, "Because we're going to finally get him, and the blue hedgehog bawahaha!"

Tony's friends within the military had already set themselves up as the jeep stopped, and members of the small platoon got out.

"Sir, what the heck is that thing?" asked a soldier to the commander as he noticed Eggman and his Chaos Suit from a distance pinning down Sonic.

"I'm not sure, but that other strange ship has our good friend Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man in its sight, we'll aim at that one first" replied the commander to which his men quickly began to ready their bazooka targeting the hovercraft Scratch and Grounder were controlling.

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Scratch ignored Grounder's suspicious concerns and was charging up the EMP cannon to ensure that Tony would not be able to help Sonic. The missile was then fired by Tony's friends in the military, and as the EMP cannon was about to be ready to fire, Scratch immediately pressed the button not knowing that there was a missile coming straight toward the hovercraft. The missile then exploded, knocking the EMP cannon's blast off balance, and instead hitting Eggman and his Chaos Suit, making it quite inoperable.

"You idiots!" cried Eggman as he couldn't move his Chaos Suit, "Now my Chaos Suit is useless in disposing the blue hedgehog!"

"But we were aiming it right at him!" cried Scratch.

"Looks like you boys missed your target" said Tony.

Tony then readied his weapons and blasted an energy burst at the hovercraft, sending both Scratch and Grounder right off the hovercraft and falling flat right on the ground. Tony then turned toward Eggman, who was doing his best trying to get out of the area.

"Please, you wouldn't hurt someone this helpless?" asked Eggman to Tony as he was approaching the evil genius.

"Why don't you ask how you treated my new blue friend?" replied Tony as he then picked up Eggman, to which Tony also noticed the Chaos Emerald as the source of Eggman's suit, "Oh, I'll also be taking this from you if you don't mind."

"Hey, put that back!" cried Eggman to Tony after he took the Chaos Emerald from its place.

"Make me then" replied Tony as he then threw Eggman right against Scratch and Grounder whom were trying to recover from the surprise missile attack.

"I told you there was something suspicious about that Tony Stark!" cried Grounder as he was trying to get Eggman off.

"This suit of his is quite heavy!" cried Scratch.

"Oh stop it you two!" cried Eggman as he was trying to get himself up, "Ah, my suit is still inoperable, thanks to you two dim bolts!"

"Well it wasn't our fault!" cried Scratch.

"Oh yeah, whose fault was it then?" asked Eggman to which a jeep carrying a small military platoon were arriving on the scene.

"Er, I think we're about to find out!" cried Grounder as he noticed the men in green uniform coming right toward them.

"Quickly, load me up on the hovercraft!" cried Eggman as Scratch was able to finally use the remote control to get the damaged hovercraft down.

"You're still kind of heavy!" cried Grounder as he was trying to lift Eggman onto the damaged hovercraft.

"Just get me away from Tony's friends in green!" cried Eggman.

"Yeah, yeah, we're doing our best!" cried Scratch as he finally helped Eggman onto the hovercraft to which Grounder and Scratch put the hovercraft in full throttle to leave the scene.

"I'll get you for this, Tony Stark, you and that blue hedgehog!" cried Eggman as the hovercraft was struggling to get away.

"Tony, are you alright?" asked the commander of the platoon to Tony, "Does your blue friend over there need medical attention?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine over here" replied Sonic who managed to get himself up.

"Sonic, Eggman, Scratch and Grounder are getting away" said Tails.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll come across paths with Eggman again" said Sonic.

"I think this belongs to you, my new blue friend" said Tony as he handed over the Chaos Emerald to Sonic.

"Thanks" said Sonic as he took the Chaos Emerald, "I'm probably sure old Eggman will not go after this for quite awhile."

Meanwhile, Eggman, along with Scratch and Grounder were finally heading back to Eggman's hideout.

"That stupid hedgehog out smarted us again, this time with his new friend Tony Stark!" cried Eggman as he was finally getting up, "My Chaos Suit is useless now without a Chaos Emerald powering it up!"

"Well, it's not our fault that we lost it" replied Grounder.

"Of course it's totally your fault, you never counted on Mr. Stark's friends in the military of helping out!" cried Eggman as he slapped both Scratch and Grounder while still wearing his now deactivated Chaos Suit which was quite hard on the two.

"Hey, easy on that Eggman, that really hurt!" cried Scratch.

"I may not have a Chaos Emerald powering this Chaos Suit of mine, but I can still slap you two around!" laughed Eggman, "Now get back to my hideout, pronto!"

Eggman then continued to keep on slapping poor Scratch and Grounder, to get out the anger after his latest failure trying to use the power of the Chaos Emerald. To which then scene then promptly ends from there.


End file.
